Joint pain in the hands and wrists is a serious problem, particularly when one considers the number of twisting motions an individual user attempts in a day. Everything from opening ajar to turning a bolt can be painful giving the squeezing and twisting motions these activities require. Prior art devices have essentially relied upon levers to obtain levels to accomplish the squeezing and twisting motions associated with opening a jar or turning a bolt. However, simple levers offer an inadequate mechanical advantage for holding the desired item in place. Embodiments of the present invention solves this problem.